Passenger vehicles, such as vans, shuttles, busses, and the like, are often utilized to transport passengers between geographic locations. Depending on the need, passenger vehicles can be manufactured in various sizes so as to transport various numbers of passengers. For example, common passenger vehicles have lengths anywhere between 15 and 30 feet, or more. In general, the components used to manufacture a passenger vehicle of a specific size are uniquely formed according to the specification for the particular passenger vehicle. As such, components used to manufacture a passenger vehicle of a specific size cannot be generally used in the manufacture of a passenger vehicle of a different size. For instance, a sidewall used to manufacture a 20 foot passenger vehicle would generally be specifically made for the 20 foot passenger vehicle, and would not be usable for the manufacture of a 27 foot passenger vehicle.
In addition, generally all passenger vehicles include seat rails extending along the inboard sides of vehicles' sidewalls. Such seat rails function to support the seats within the passenger compartment of the passenger vehicles. In the past such seat rails were generally difficult to manufacture and integrate with the sidewalls.
Accordingly, a need exists for a modular sidewall for passenger vehicles, with the modular sidewall including modular sections that can be configured as necessary to be incorporated as part of passenger vehicles of generally any size. In addition, there is a need for a seat rail that can be efficiently manufactured and assembled as part of passenger vehicle sidewalls.